In many instances occupants of a vehicle, such as an automobile, a truck, etc., may be trapped inside the vehicle with the doors and windows inoperative. This is especially true in modern vehicles operated to a great extent electrically. For example, when an automobile is submerged in water for some reason, the electrical system is immediately inoperative and if the windows are electrical they cannot be opened. Even in many types of crashes, the doors and windows may be physically jammed so they cannot be opened by normal methods.
In such instances it is necessary to break a window so that egress or escape can be performed through the broken window. Windows in automobiles are constructed sufficiently thick and hard so that they cannot be inadvertently broken by slamming doors, minor bumps and crashes, etc. Thus, to break a window so that egress can be accomplished requires the use of some relatively heavy tool, such as a hammer, wrench, etc. The problem is that most people do not keep such equipment handy within their vehicles. While a tool specifically for this purpose could be stored in a convenient place within the vehicle, it could be difficult to acquire the tool under some circumstances. Also, at the specific times when such a tool is needed, because of the normal panic involved, it may be difficult to remember that the tool has been supplied or where it was stored.
It would be highly advantageous, therefore, to remedy the foregoing and other deficiencies inherent in the prior art.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide new and improved vehicle safety escape apparatus and a method of use.
Another object of the invention is to provide new and improved vehicle safety escape apparatus and a method of use which is always handy and readily available.
And another object of the invention is to provide new and improved vehicle safety escape apparatus which is inexpensive.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide new and improved vehicle safety escape apparatus which is easily installed in new or already operating vehicles.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide new and improved vehicle safety escape apparatus and a method of use which is incorporated into a normal operating procedure.